I Will Love You Forever
by silverfox princess123
Summary: i not good with summary. so you have to read the story to find out what going on.  this is squeal from the story, A Love That Never End. if you have read it yet please do and leave a review!


**S.F.P.123: "la . . . la . . . la . . . la. I said hi to you. You said hi to me. It's a good day to be free. I'm sick and tried to be someone else. Because I know that not who I am. So, I am told you now. That I am going to be me. So, don't tell me how to live my life. You not the boss of me, honey. No . . . I going to live my life the way I want to. That the person that I am and I want to be."**

**Naruto: what is she doing?**

**Sasuke: I think she is sing.**

**S.F.P.123: O! Hi Sasu-kun. Hi Nara-chan. What goes on?**

**Sasuke: I wants know why is your sing.**

**Naruto: that what I want to know too.**

**S.F.P.123: I just feel like it. Anywhere, this one-shot story take place after the story, 'A Love That Never End'**

**Naruto: what?**

**Sasuke: the aftermath of A Love That Never End. Dobe.**

**Naruto: I knew that. Teme.**

**S.F.P.123 & Sasuke: you're lying, Naruto!**

**Naruto: O. shut up.**

**S.F.P.123: the truth hurt, doesn't it?**

**Naruto:**_**'roll eyes'**_** whatever, just do the rights.**

**Sasuke:**_**'smirk'**_** she does not own Naruto in way or form. But she does own this song called, "My True Love."**

**S.F.P.123: thanks guys. Now on with the story and joy.**

* * *

**I Will Love You Forever**.

* * *

**~~~ Naruto POV's ~~~**

It been two year since we get together that night and I can't think that I can be more happy then I am now.

Now, don't get wrong me, I was happy when we got together but it was hell when everybody in the village find out.

We decide to date in secret for a few months, but we were finds out in three months by Sakura, Ino and Lee. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

_It was sunny day, the wind was blowing, the bird was a sing. It was the perfect afternoon to be outside. Sasuke and I were in the forest, sit around after some '__**hard train**__'__that we did._

_We were panting as we try to catch our breath."You . . . need . . . to stop . . . trying to . . . hitting me . . . between . . . my leg . . . Dobe.", Sasuke said as he gives me his death glare._

"_I will not have to if you stop being a damn right jerk! And how many time is I going to tell you too not called me that, you Teme!", I said as I aimed my foot at his head but too only got my foot catch and push on the ground with him on top of me._

_I blush as I tried pushing him off and said,"Get off me right now, Sasuke No Baku No Teme!" But he did not do that. He only smirks before he said,"I don't think so. I really like you like this way and I have to teach you a lesson." I felt a shiver run through me._

"_What are you planing, Sasuke? I mean it! Get off of me . . . mmm.", I try to say but he pushes his lip into my's. I start to feel dazes and hot. Our bodies move with each other as I start to kiss him back._

_He breaks the kiss as so we can catch our breath. He starts to kiss my neck as I pull him closer to me and moaning at same time. Out of no where, he stops and back off of me, I start groan and give him a scowl and glare that cleverly said,'__**You better finish what you start.**__'_

"_Now, are you still mad or you want to me continue what we starting, __**Naruto**__.," he said with a smirk._

"_If you don't finish what you start, I will be more than mad when I did with you.", I said with a dark promise of pain._

_He kisses me again but it does not last long because we hear something. We both stop and slowly turn our head to see Lee, Sakura, and Ino looks at us with their eyes about to pop out. _

_Everything was silene til Lee __**yell**__,"NARUTO-CHAN AND SASUKE-KUN, WHY ARE YOU MAKE OUT WITH EACH OTHER?" We have to cover our ear before we lose our hearing._

_Then Sakura looks at Ino and said."Paid up, I told you they will get together sooner or later.", Ino hold out 200 dollar's bill to Sakura with a pout on her face. _

_The both of them turn and said together."You get lots of explaining to do.," Sasuke and I look at each other and sigh. _

_So much of keep our dating a secret now._

_**~~ END OF Flashback ~~**_

Thanks to them, everyone finds out about us on that day.

It takes a lot of explaining to our friends and lot of death promises with being most of them was form and for Sasuke but in the end, everyone was happy for us.

Well almost everyone, it takes a year for Iruka to stop be a mother hen.

Some people in the village still don't like the idea of us being together but they keep their mouths shut.

Anyway today is my birthday and Sasuke asks me to come over his house tonight at six.

I wonder what is he planing. Mmm, O's well. I have to wait and see.

* * *

**~~~ Sasuke POV's ~~~**

Two more hours before she comes here and what the hell was I was thinking when ask everyone to help me with the party. Gai and Lee are making too, must racket, Neji and Gaara are having a glare at each other and Tenten trying to break them and same time, try make Lee and Gai to shut up.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Iruka, Tsunade, and Temari are in the kitchen get the food ready. Cooking is not my strong point. That why I leave that to Naruto.

Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Kankuro, and Choji are set up the lights, the tables, and chairs in the backyard. That just leave me, Sai and Kakashi get the other stuff.

"SO what is you planing to give naruto for her gift?", Kakashi said with his Make-Out Paradise Book in his face.

Believe it or not. Naruto decides to take over Jiraiya's spy network and books. It is doing better then before. Think it because she writes better action then he did and five different type of story like: Yoai, Yuri, Het, Teen, and Kid-safe. That why it is very popular with everyone now.

"Now why will I tell you that?", I said as rise a eyebrow and glare at him.

"Well, you are dates my old teacher's daughter, Iruka who is my boyfriend is overprotected of her, and I promise both her parent and Jiraiya that if anything happens to them, I will watch over her the best as I can. So I have almost every right to ask you.," Kakashi said calmly and a cooly as his eyes smile, which still freak me out.

I hate to say it but he is right. "Ok, I will tell you but you can't tell anyone, get it?," I said with death glare and scowl on my face.

He nodded his head as I drag him to the office that I have. When I make sure that no one has followed us, I turn around and said,"I have two gifts for her. The first one is song that I write for her that Hinata will sing for me. I know how must she love music and the second one is this.", I said as I pull out a box and open to show a princess cut sapphire in the middle with Uchiha symbols in it and two small onyxes on both side of the ring.

Kakashi look shocks then smiled, and said,"So you are finally going to ask her to marry you? About time."

"I know it to take me a long time but I will not wait anymore. I want her to be with me. I want to wake up in the morning with her by my side and to know that she is mine and mine alone and I will not have it any other.", I said with a small smile on my face as I look at the ring.

"Ok, lover-boy. Let get back to work before Naruto gets here. You want it to be the perfect birthday party for her, right?", Kakashi said as he and I walk out the office.

_**~~~Later at 6:10**_**.~~~**

Where is she? She should be here by now. I cannot believe that she will be late on her own birthday. She better gets here soon or she will be sorry when I done with her.

I feel someone's arms around my neck and the said person said. "Sorry for being late, Sasuke. I have to finish last minute work."

"It all rights. You are only ten minutes late, Naruto.," I said as I turn to give her a kiss on the lip but she put her finger on my mouth and shake her head.

"Now. Now. Now. _**Sasuke**_. The night is still young. We have lots of time for this and more when it is just you and I but the till then you just have to wait, my midnight-wolf.," Naruto said with a wink.

"For you, I will do anything and I not saying it because it your birthday. I am saying it because I love you and you belong to me and me alone, my little fox.," I said as I pull her in the house to guilds her to the backyard.

"I love it when you overprotect of me but me hate it when you think that you own me. I am my own person. Even when I marry to the one I love, I still am my own person.", she said with strong will. That one the reasons why I love her.

"I know that you are your own person but I want you to be my and only my's. Uchiha wants, and an Uchiha gets. That is our way of doing thing.," I said with pride as I give her a smirk.

"If I don't love you so most, I will hit you right now for saying that. You and your stupid Uchiha's pride. It was because of that, you almost get you and your teammate kill. The hell, you almost get all of Rookie 9 and Gai team kill. You better be glad that I am here keep you in your places and remind you what is right for you if you even think of leaving me again.", she said as she put hands on her hip and narrow her sky-blue eyes at me.

"In a way, I am, I will not even think about leaving you. I will kill myself before I so that. And more important, I thought you guys get over that. Whatever, now I want you to close your eye and don't open til I said so." I said to her as grad her hand. "Do I have to, Sasu-Koi?," she wince as she ask me. I just laugh and a nod at her. She pout but close her eyes.

When we get to the door that lead to the backyard, I look at everyone as they get in place and give the sign that everything is ready.

I take deep breath as I grab her hand and walk outside, I place her right in front of other as I let go of her hand and back up to the other, and said with a smirk, "Now you can open your eyes, Dobe-Chan."

A tit give on her head and scowl as she said, " Don't called me a dobe! You..." She stop as she open her eye and wide as she look at everyone surprisedly.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!"

"Happy B-day, you little brat."

"Happy Birthday, dick less."

"Happy Birthday, Naru-chan."

"Happy Birthday, fox face!"

Naruto shed tears and give everyone a breathtaking smile, and said, " Thank you guy. I don't know what I can do without you guys. You know what girl a want and need." She hug everyone and give a playful grin. "Now enough of this chick moment or whatever you want to called it. Its party time, and we so not going stop til I lest see everyone here almost drunk or/ and about pass out."

So like Naruto to said that. But what can you do? It always something new happening when Naruto is around and I won't trade it for the world or her.

"Hey! What are you standing for? Come on!", Naruto yell at me as I shake my head as I walk to her.

The even went very fast, there was lot of joking, play around, a lots fight of course, and flirting around.

Kiba was playing and flirting a little bit to much that Shino have to hit him at the head to stop him, take him somewhere else for fifteen minutes to have a _talk_ with him, and came back with a smirk on his face and a very blushing Kiba with a lot of love bits.

Well then I just learn that Shino is the silence yet jealous type lover and he know how to control and tame Kiba very well. It kind of scary if you just think about it but whatever work with them.

But Sakura on the other hand, was busiest hitting Sai on the head for being a jackass and saying rude word. While Sai just smile at her as he kiss her and hold her tight. If I did not know better I will said that Sai like to beat up by people, and specially by his girlfriend.

But that just his way of talking to people. That and he have hard time showing his feeling that he just don't know how to act.

"Now everyone, it time for Naruto to open her gifts. So get your butts over here, so we can start. Kakashi! Keep your hands to yourself, you pervert!," Iruka yell over his shoulder as he try to push Kakashi away from him. It just like Kakashi to do something pervert at time like this.

"Awn, come on. Just give me one kiss, Ruke-chan.", Kakashi said as he try to pull Iruka closer to him, so he can kiss him.

Iruka glare at Kakashi before kick him between the legs. Kakashi fall on his knee with a girly...I mean a _**'manly' **_scream, holding his ball and look at Iruka with the tears of pain. "Don't look at me look that. You get yourself into that own your own. I told you not do anything pervert today.," Iruka said with a deadly sweet tone and smile. "Now why don't you be good boy and stay out of trouble, and if you even think of doing anything wrong, you will be sleeping on the couch of ten months with no sex of any kind. _**Got it**_?," Kakashi just nod his head as he shiver in fear and the thought of no sex.

I almost feel sorry for him, but he should have know that this will happen, if he try anything today, and I will be very gladly to help Iruka with it too if he ask me to.

"Now, it not time for your troublesome love life. I want to get this over with so I can go back to sleep.," a bored male voice said as he yawn before he was hit on the head.

"You always want to sleep, Shikamaru. Today is Naru-Chan's birthday and you just want to sleep! Why must I have a lazy ass husband like you?," female voice said angrily at his husband as she hit him on the head some more.

"We told you not marry him! But did you listen? Nooo. You just have to marry him, Temari. Right, Gaara?," a loud yet a caring male said as he look at Gaara for help.

"O shut up, Kankuro, before I use my sand to shut you up for a while. If he make her happy, then I will respect her choice no matter how I think she could do must better then him.", Gaara said with calm yet angering voice at his brother.

"No matter how I love to see you do that, Gaara. But we are at middle of my birthday party and I want to open my gifts, so do it later. Please?," Naruto said annoy and amuse as her eyebrow twisted and one of her hands was about to rip a part one of her gifts.

Everyone stand around and she start to open the gifts. First one was by Temari and Shikamaru was a rare orange shape of a female fox crystal statue, from Sakura, Sai, and Lee, a beautiful paint of winter wonderland with everyone having a snow fight, from Choji and Ino, blue vast shape like angel, Neji and Gaara, three books about seals and gold-red wood flute with moon and star shapes on it, from Tenten and Kankuro, arts and weapons tools, woods and metals materials, and from Iruka, Tsunade, Shino, Kiba, and Kakashi, cloths, books, and jewels.

When it come to Hinata and me, Hinata said, "Me and Sasuke have a gift together, but we did buy one by ourselves. This from me to you, I hope you like it.", she give the gift to Naruto as she look down shyly, Naruto give a smile before she open it and what she see take her breath away. It was a crystal music box with Naruto and her parent standing by each other and smiling.

"Thank you Hina-Chan , I love it.", Naruto said as tears start to fall from her eyes and she give a big smile to Hinata, and Hinata give a smile back and said softly, "I'm glad that you like it. Now you next gift is from both me and Sasuke. I hope you enjoy."

After said that, Hinata and I walk on stage, I take my place by the keyboard and start to play softly, and Hinata was hmm softly to Mic before start to sing.

"_**There time I wonder if I'm in a dream ...**_

_**Because that what I feel when I with you...**_

_**I know I have hurt you more then anyone...**_

_**If I could, I would change it...**_

_**But we both know that life is never fair...**_

_**So let me spend rest of my life with you...**_

_**To show you, I love you so...**_

_**And I will never leave you again...**_

_**Because you are my true love...**_

_**And I will not have it in any other way...**_

_**I know that this love as true as night and day...**_

_**So please don't let me go...**_

_**I want to be here when you need me the most...**_

_**Let me wash way the tears that fall...**_

_**O let me carry some of the pain that hide in your heart...**_

_**Let me be the one to love and cherish as you should be...**_

_**You are the light that shine in my darkness hour...**_

_**You never have give up on me when other did...**_

_**You see the true me that hide inside...**_

_**And because of that you make me fall more in love with you...**_

_**I not change a thing about it...**_

_**You are my love...**_

_**Oooooo...**_

_**My true love...**_

_**The one I wish to spend rest of my life with...**_

_**So would you take my hand...**_

_**And make me the most lucky person alive...**_

_**My heart...**_

_**My soul...**_

_**My mind...**_

_**Belong to you...**_

_**You are the one that I can't live without...**_

_**My love...**_

_**My true love...**_

_**Will you be mine for now and forever...**_

_**Ah oooooo...**_

_**You are my love...**_

_**My true love...**_

_**It true as night and day...**_

_**My love...**_

_**One that I want to spend forever with...**_"

As I play the last piece, I hear capping, I get up and walk strait to Naruto, and said, "you know that we been dating two years now and you know me more then anyone. You know that I not good with words, so I get strait to the point.," then I get on my knee and pull the box out and opened it, " Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, will you do me the honor to be my wife? In other word, will you marry me?"

Naruto did not said anything at first till jump on me and give me big kiss before she smile and said, "Yes, I will marry you. I'm the only one who can deal with you. Now if you don't mind, put the ring on my finger?"

I laugh as put the ring on her before I kiss her, then we was pull away from each other and everyone start to give their congralutions to us.

* * *

**~Naruto POV's~**

Five hour later, everyone start clean up then leave. Sasuke and I will the only one left. He and I was wrap around a blanket, looking at the fireplace, I give a happy sight as I move closer to him.

Sasuke look down at me and give one of his rare smiles, and said, "Did you have a good time to day, my little fox?," I roll my eyes as I sit up and give him kiss before saying, "Yes I did. But what I was more happy about is that we are getting marry!"

"I know. Now I don't have to worry about anyone trying to take you away from me.", he said happily as he warp his arms around my waist and give me a smirk.

I rise my eyebrow as I give amuse smirk, "O really now? How is that so, Love?", I ask.

"Everyone know not to mess with a Uchiha's future wife. That just a death wish that is waiting to happen. But that not the reasons why that noone will not have you but me. One, a Uchiha always fall in love once, Two, I will not let anyone have you, and Three, I know that if you not in my life, I will die.", he said as he hold me tightly as if I will disappear from him.

My eyes softness at him as I turn around and rub my hand through his hair, "Sasuke. You know that I will never leave you lest it is through death, and do you know why? Because I love you. No matter how many fights we have or one of us do something crazy and foolish, and which we will do most of the time. I only want you and that all I truly need.", I said softly as he rise his head, give me small smile.

"I know. That why I thanks the heavens for let me have you. Only they know what you see in me.," he said as he rub my hip and pull me close to him.

"Baku. You talk to much., "I said as I blush and give a moan out then I give sly grin as I rub my finger on his chest, "But I will like it better if you show me how much you love. Its still my birthday, so show your little fox queen how much that I belong to you, my wolf."

Sasuke smirk as he push me on the couch, get on top of me, "As you wish, my fox.", he said as I grab his shirt and pull him in to a deep passion kiss.

Sasuke, you are the only one I will love in this lifetime and in many more. You are my true love too... no, you are my soulmate that I will give my all to. And I will promise you this, I will love you forever even if you stop love me. So let me stay forever in love with you and never let me let go of you again.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: I finish. I hope you like it.**

**Sasuke: It better then your writing before. **

**Naruto: Don't listen to him. I think it a good story.**

**S.F.P.123: Thank you, Naruto! That why I like you more then the other Naruto guys. Thought, Sasuke is either my number two or three, I don't really remember.**

**Naruto: Haha...It look like she like me more then you.**

**Sasuke: Do I really look like I care, dobe?**

**Naruto: Don't call me a dobe, Teme! **

**S.F.P.123: Now you two stop this now. I not paying anything that you break. Now, Sasuke will tell them or will Iruka tell that you was the one stole his little pure heart brother's virgin.**

**Sasuke:**_** 'shiver.' **_**You are evil. Will you please leave some review from this story, so she will shut up and leave me alone.**

**S.F.P.123: That was mean! Thank you for read and please review. Bye! **


End file.
